Knight in Shining Armor
by Loverofliterature111
Summary: He was her knight in shining armor, he was the love of her life. He was a loyal knight who ventured off into war, protecting his nation and the people he loved. They won the war, but he never came back. AU
1. Chapter 1

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~  
AU

**Hello Readers! I started working on this new story so hopefully you guys like it. Helpful reviews and feedback are always appreciated, but I also have feelings so please be nice ;) I'm attempting to keep most characters in there original canon personalities. This is an Ichihime inspired fiction, enjoy! **

* * *

Takes place in about 18th France. Orihime is at the age of 21 in the beginning of the story.

**Chapter 1**

**Memories **

"And that tree?" The little boy asked with a smile on his face.

"That was where he taught me how to sword fight," the woman replied with a knot in her throat.

"Sword fight?" The little boy questioned, gently squeezing the woman's hand.

"Mhm," She hummed, a sad smile now gracing her face.

"If he were here, would he have taught me?" The little boy questioned, walking along the cobbled bath. As the sun shined down on the pair, he began to look around the colorful field once more, flowers of all varieties around him.

"Yes," She replied with no hesitation, suppressing a giggle, "He knew how to work a sword unlike any other in the entire kingdom. He was kind and loyal, smart and strong. H-He was my first and only love." She whispered, voice now hoarse, staring at the little boy in front of her. "You know, you remind me a lot of him."

"Really?" The little boy asked exited, "Maybe one day I'll be as great as him," he asked with a finger on his chin.

"I know you will, after all you are his son," The woman said. Bending down on her knees and giving the little boy a soft kiss on his forehead, she grabbed his hand. Continuing there walk across the meadow, they began to speak once more.

"Mother, where's father?" The boy questioned. As the woman stopped, she bent down once more to his level. "Right here," she said pointing to his heart.

"Will I ever be able to meet him?" The little boy questioned. As his curiosity hung in the air, the woman in front of him took a deep breathe. "One day," she responded, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

"Do you think father will like me?" The little boy sadly asked looking away from his mother.

"Your father will love you just as much as I do," She replied. "You're the best child anyone could ask for, thank you for letting me be your mother," the woman said, finally allowing the tears to fall.

"I'm sorry, I made you cry mommy," the little boy immediately regretted his question, wiping the tears away from his mothers face with his small gentle hands.

"Don't ever apologize for something like that, these t-tears, they're tears of joy. I'm so thankful for you Daichi," the woman said holding her son tightly.

"I love you mommy," Daichi said hugging his mother back.

"You know, you have his hair, and his eyes. You look just like him, identical in fact. Your personality too, you both do such a good job at protecting me," the mother said moving back to look at her son.

"Everyday, it is my job you know," Daichi said, his chocolate brown eyes showing nothing but love, loyalty, and compassion.

Giggling, the mother stared at her son. Her auburn hair stroke by the warm wind as the sun shined on her face, brightening her flawless features. Smiling at her son, she wiped the tears away. "I love you too Daichi, more than anything else in the world," the mother said. Her words brought a smile to her sons face, "I'm hungry, lets go home." Nodding with her son, the two slowly made there way back to the castle.

Walking back onto the premises of the estate, the auburn haired woman was thrown a stampede of questions.

"Princess are you alright?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Would you like me to take care of Daichi?"

"A glass of water milady?"

Nodding her head no and thanking them, she continued her walk. While her dress swiveled around her as she kept her pace slow for the child accompanying her, she kept the grip on her sons hand.

"Orihimeeeee," a boisterous voice echoed down the castle walls. Passing by the diamond antiques, flowers, and swords aligning the wall, the woman named Orihime was greeted by a taller female. With shiny blue eyes and blonde hair, the woman quickened her pace down the hall finally reaching Daichi and Orihime.

"Lunch is prepared, if you are hungry I would love it if you accompany me," she smiled down at the boy sending a chill down his back, "and the king would like a word with you after." Rangiku said.

"Good afternoon Auntie Rangiku," Daichi greeted, regretting so.

"Hello there Daichi!" Rangiku exclaimed, hugging the boy, his face went from tan to white to purple.

"R-Rangiku! You're hurting him!" Orihime attempted to pull her son away.

"Oh look at that! I'm sorry Daichi!" The woman pulled back.

"I-It's alright." He responded, treasuring the air around him.

After eating lunch in the dining room, Orihime took her son to the king's chambers. Approaching the knights, they politely bowed down to the pair. As she thanked them, they opened the large wooden doors for her. Walking side by side with her son, her posture screamed grace and authority.

"Hello father," the princess said, "Hello mother," she greeted.

"Orihime, Daichi, how are you?" the pair asked.

"Well, thank you," Orihime said with a warm smile on her face, glancing down at her son.

"Fine thank you grandma, grandpa." He smiled up at the king and queen.

"That's my boy," the king responded, "Now come and give grandpa a hug, I missed you!" The king exclaimed. As Orihime saw her son run to the king and queen, a smile stretched on her face.

"Was there something you needed father?" Orihime questioned after a few minutes.

As he stopped tickling Daichi, he lifted the little boy up on his lap. Becoming serious, Orihime stiffened. _It must be important. _

"My dear daughter, just because I removed my smile does not mean its not good news." The king began to laugh, followed by Daichi and the queen.

"Orihime, we have something to tell you," the queen gently smiled, her blonde hair up in a bun adorned by her crown, her blue eyes gently observed her daughter.

"As you know Daichi's fourth birthday is coming up and I would like to celebrate. Tomorrow I was planning on traveling to England. The nations are coming together to re-sign our treaties to maintain peace. I would also love for my grandson, next in line to be king, to be introduced to what he will expect in the years to come." The king finished.

"Daichi has always wanted to sail; it will be such a great experience for him! And of course Rangiku, my self and the king will be going. Would you and Daicho like to join us?" The queen asked.

As Daichi froze on the king's lap, the excitement that ran through his veins could not be suppressed. "Sailing? Really! Is it okay with you mother?" He questioned, begging, he ran to his mother. "Please?"

"W-Will it be safe?" Orihime questioned her parents, looking down at her son.

"Yes Orihime, we will be accompanied by my best men." The king responded, once more serious. After all, he understood why his daughter was so serious.

As she heard Daichi's silent pleas, she no longer could reject her son. Her father said he would make sure it was safe, that was enough for her.

"Alright, if you would like Daichi," Orihime surrendered.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you mother!" Daichi jumped into his mothers arms causing her to giggle.

"Daichi, don't you think you should be giving us the hugs? It was our idea after all…" The king began. Half a second later, Daichi had run up to them and gave them a bear hug. "Thank you," He whispered into there ear, placing a kiss on both of there cheeks. The king and queen looked at there grandchild and smiled at him, looking at there daughter and once more at there grandchild, a sad smile played upon there lips. Later that night, Daichi slept next to his mother. They had plans early in the morning and as the slept, there ship was being filled with necessary supplies.

* * *

The morning was fast paced and the royal family was very busy. But as Orihime stood on the dock, her three soon to be four year old son in her arms, she knew she made the right choice. With her older sister Rangiku behind her, followed by the King and Queen of France, they enjoyed the views. It was her child's first time on a ship after all.

As the cool salty water splashed on there faces, Daichi reached out in front of him.

"One day, I will be a great captain, an amazing knight too. I'll teach my self how to protect with a sword and I'll become stronger. I want to protect you mommy, and Auntie Rangiku. Grandma and Grandpa too. I want to protect the people I love and all of France. I promise you." He swore to her. Orihime couldn't help but think of a man who's words sounded just like Daichi's.

Her strong knight.

Her friend.

Her lover.

The father of her child.

Smiling down at her son, she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"On behalf of all of France and myself, I would like to thank you Daichi," she whispered, "but you have to promise to take care of yourself too! That means sleeping during your bed time." Orihime scolded. Daichi's laughter that followed was worth the comment.

As night rolled a long and most people in the ship were asleep, Daichi snuggled close to his mother. As Orihime lied in bed next to her son, she slowly rubbed his back.

_Where are you Ichigo? I know you're out there; I will never give up hope. We have a son, his names Daichi… He misses you. I miss you. He wants to meet you too, very much. He wants your approval. H-He's perfect Ichigo. Our baby, he's perfect. _

Choking back a sob, Orihime's heart began to shatter. It had been years since she last had seen Ichigo. Before Daichi had been born, France had gone in to war. Ichigo was one of the strongest knights in the kingdom; he was loyal to royal family but also all of France. He'd befriended Orihime while they were only children, his family coming from a long line of knights. He swore to protect her and all of France, and he stood next to that promise. The night before he sailed off to fight on behalf of France, he visited Orihime. He wanted to say good bye, one last time, just in case. That night he made her a promise and followed through with it.

"…_I swear to you, I will protect France. Nobody will make it through our barriers. I will make sure your safe Orihime." Ichigo said, looking at watery silver eyes, he felt something in side of him churn. He had climbed up the wall outside her window so nobody would see him. Wiping a drop of sweat away, he was wearing is battle gear, sword sheathed next to him. _

"_P-Promise me, p-promise you will come back. Safe, in one piece. Promise me you'll come back to me!" She said, her voice cracking. _

_He didn't respond._

"_I-Ichigo, Promise!" She repeated._

"_I love you," the orange haired man said. _

"_I-Ichigo." Orihime whispered. _

"_Ever since we were children… I-I just wanted to tell you now. I cant believe I waited this long," he laughed to himself, "I just wanted to prove myself… I wanted to gain a few more ranks higher and prove myself, to you… the king. I was going to ask for your hand in marriage, how foolish of me? You deserve a king, a strong ruler of nations. Not some petty knight." Ichigo said looking down. _

"_Stop," Orihime. "Stop that, I-Ichigo you aren't just some 'petty knight'", she spit out the words like they were poison. "Ichigo your strong, the strongest man I've ever met… and kind… You care about all those around you… and smart, you've always been better at math than I have… your perfect to me. I-I love you too, Ichigo," she whispered the last part._

_"Will you stay with me?"_

_"O-Orihime, your name, I must leave before someone comes. It would harm your reputation-"_

_"I don't care."_

_"Orihme..."_

_"Ichigo, I don't care what others think. I just care about you..."_

They spent the rest of the night together, in each others arms. Lying in the sheets, there legs entangled, the moonlight shined over them like a second blanket. As the night rolled along and a new day came, there confessions led the pair to a new tomorrow. Waking up early the next day, the two young ones in love had no idea what to expect. As Orihime gave her lover once last farewell, she would not know that would be the last night she'd see him. As he moved along the dirt road on his horse accompanied by the rest of his comrades, he looked back at her one last time. Smiling his special smile, he made his way to the war. A few weeks later, Orihime would find out she was pregnant. The king and queen of France were furious, but they also understood the love between there daughter and there most treasured knight. To protect not only her reputation but also her child, the king agreed to allowing Ichigo to marry his daughter once he came back from the war. Months after, the war came to an end. There was an excruciatingly large number of casualties on both sides.

Ichigo never came back.

Wrapping her fingers around the snowflake necklace on her throat, Orihime was reminded of the night Ichigo gave it to her. They were only six years old, it was one of the first gifts he gave her. But the greatest of all gifts he had given her was Daicho.

_Come back to me Ichigo, come back to __**us.**_

* * *

Thanks for reading this story! What'd you think? I'd love to know!

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	2. Chapter 2

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

Dear readers, thank you so much for reading this story! I would like to thank the amazing **Saint Sita and Renji4eva, **your comments were very kind! A Thank you to all those that have also favorited, followed, and read, I hope you like the story so far. Enjoy the update :)

previous chapter...

Wrapping her fingers around the snowflake necklace on her throat, Orihime was reminded of the night Ichigo gave it to her. They were only six years old, it was one of the first gifts he gave her. But the greatest of all gifts he had given her was Daichi.

Come back to me Ichigo, come back to **us.**

* * *

Some lines are in french (Bolded), but the meaning is in English right under the line

**Chp 2**

**Sail **

"_Like this?" The little girl in a pink frilly dress asked. _

"_N-No," the little boy responded. _

"_What do you mean?" She asked turning around, her auburn curls bouncing with every movement. _

"_Woah Orihime, careful now. You have a… pointy object and were inches away from cutting a valuable body part of mine," he said pulling his left hand back a safe distance. _

"_Ichigo! I'm so sorry!" Orihime dropped her sword to the ground, stepping away from it. "I just wanted to be strong like Ichigo…"She pouted._

"_But Orihime, I thought you said you wanted me to teach you how to sword fight because the king ordered me to?" Ichigo picked the dainty sword off the ground. _

"_I-I, well kind of. I asked father if it would be alright and he said yes. I just didn't know how to ask you..."she stuttered out looking at the clovers on the grassy ground. _

"_You know you could tell me anything right? You trust me don't you?" _

"_With my life," she lifted her head and responded with no hesitation. Immediately regretting so, for she was met with his chocolate gaze. _

"_Well then, let me teach you," saying so, he wrapped his tiny hand around her soft ones. Giving her an encouraging smile, he continued their first lesson. _

Hearing a bell from the outside of their chamber, the princesses' eyes flew open. Met with the same chocolate colored eyes from her dreams, her breathe was stuck in her throat. Her pulse stopped and her heart skipped a beat, "Ichigo?" she whispered.

"Mommy?" Daichi said.

"Daichi," She hugged her son, "I'm sorry, I just had a dream."

"It's alright mommy," Daichi hugged her back, "Breakfast is ready on the dock." Nodding her head, the two got ready for their first day at sea.

"Mother, may I man the ship?" Daichi asked as they stepped out of there chambers.

Stifling a giggle, Orihime respected her son's desires and dreams. "One day Daichi, but I will allow you to assist the captain if that is what you wish."

"Yes ma'am!" Daichi saluted.

"**Bonjour fille et mon petit-fils!" **

"Good morning daughter and my grandchild!" The king greeted followed by his wife.

"**J'espère que vous avez bien dormi!"**

"I hope you slept well!" The captain of the ship asked.

"**Bonjour et Merci Capitaine, nous avons bien dormi!"**

"Good morning and thank you captain, we slept well!" Orihime responded with a smile on her face.

"Good, good, we will reach shore in a few hours, if you'll excuse me," the captain bowed

and retreated to man the ship.

"That'll be me one day mommy," Daichi whispered to his mother.

"And I will be so proud," Orihime looked down at her son, bending down, she kissed his forehead.

"Come here my family! It is not every day you enjoy fresh fish from the sea for breakfast!" The kind laughed, Daichi's stomach churned. "Isn't it a little too early for fish..?" He was ignored.

After a delightful breakfast for everyone on the ship, excluding Daichi, the royal family stood by the ships bow and looked at the clear aqua water. As a dolphin sprung up, Daichi was astonished; it was a first for him since he had never been at sea. Admiring the distinct beak, his eyes traced up to the blowhole at the top of its head followed by its dorsal fin all the way through its robust body. As Daichi's eyes stayed at the dolphins pectoral fins, after a minute, Daichi looked at his own arms. As Daichi lifted his gaze once more, the dolphin splashed its fins in the salty water, meeting with Daichi.

At first the boy was startled, but gained his composure. Glaring knives at the creature, his face adorned with a deadly scowl, Daichi's response made the royal family laugh.

"Did a little fish make Dacihi upset?" Rangiku asked in a baby voice, "Daichi that means he likes you!" She continued this time ruffling his untamed orange hair.

She was met with his scowl deepening, Rangiku just laughed harder.

"You know Daichi, dolphins are actually very intelligent creatures," Orihime informed her son.

"I'm sure they are," he sarcastically mumbled. Gripping the rails, he witnessed the dolphin swim underneath the water, lost with the current.

Once the shore became visible, the royal family was prepared to dock. The people of England were eager to re-sign a treaty with France, for the number of their exports and imports increased ten fold benefiting everyone. Looking at the expression on her sons face, Orihime knew she made the right choice. He looked so star struck and happy. Smiling at all the people, Daichi truly felt like a future king. As Orihime lifted her gaze to the crowd, she did a once over. Her eyes caught onto a speck of orange, but not any orange.

She knew that shade of orange hair like the back of her hand.

"Ichigo?"

"_Your right hand should be positioned on the bottom of the hilt," he said still holding her hands, the sword in between. _

"_Like this?" She asked unsure, the proximity between them had her full attention at the moment._

"_Exactly! Now, your left hand should go on top," she listened to his orders, "Good Orihime!" _

"_Make sure your grip is durable, you don't want your sword flying around," coughing he continued, "like the earlier incident."_

"_I-I'm sorry!" She said looking up for the first time. With a light blush on her cheeks, Ichigo was surprised by the stormy grey eyes showing nothing but love and devotion. _

"_I-It's fine," Ichigo looked away. _

"_So do you think you can do it your self now?" Ichigo asked, giving her a smile. _

"_Mhmm," after she said that, Ichigo gently let go of her hand. With the body heat gone, Orihime frowned but when she saw Ichigo waiting for her to continue, she adjusted her hands to properly hold the sword._

"_You did it Hime!" _

"_It was all thanks to you Ichi!" As the little boy blushed, Orihime couldn't stop herself from giggling._

* * *

Thanks for reading! What did you think? I would love to know! Any advice for future chapter or feedback on my writing is always appreciated. Feel free to comment or review :)

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	3. Chapter 3

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~ **

Hello Readers! Special thank you to **Renji4eva,** and all those that have favorited and followed!I hope you like how the story is coming out so far! If you have any advice or ideas for future chapters, I would love to know/incorporate it in to this story. Enjoy the update :)

previous chapter...

"_Mhmm," after she said that, Ichigo gently let go of her hand. With the body heat gone, Orihime frowned but when she saw Ichigo waiting for her to continue, she adjusted her hands to properly hold the sword._

"_You did it Hime!"_

"_It was all thanks to you Ichi!" As the little boy blushed, Orihime couldn't stop herself from giggling._

* * *

**Chp 3**

**Lost Knight **

Hearing his mother's voice Daichi looked up, "Did you say something mother?" When she didn't respond, he pulled on the hand he was holding.

"I'm sorry what was that Daichi?" Orihime looked down to her son who had a worried expression on his face. Scolding herself for not paying attention to her son, Orihime was convinced she was seeing things. _It's probably from the dream, like this morning… _Orihime said to herself, her heart growing another crack inside her chest. Just to make sure, she looked up once more. Like the time before, a bright shade of orange hair in the far back of the crowd. That confirmed it, she wasn't hallucinating. She couldn't make out a face, but her hope increased. With unshed tears in her eyes, Orihime's breathing became irregular. As her palms starting sweating and her voice stuck in her throat, she continued her way behind the king and queen of France. Looking down once at her son, she smiled. _Four years Ichigo, you have missed four years of our lives. I won't let another day pass by without you in our lives._

As they reached a grassy area, Orihime snuck out and fast walked through the crowd with her son. This went unnoticed by most people, for all there attention was on the King and Queen of France in the front currently approaching the King and Queen of England.

"M-Mom? Where are we going?" Daichi asked.

"You'll see," Orihime said smiling down at her son, giving his tinier hand a squeeze, she continued her way.

Walking to the last place she saw him, she began to make her way past the building to a more secluded area. Looking around, to her left, she saw the back of a tall male with bright orange hair walking away.

She knew she wasn't hallucinating.

She knew it was him.

It was _her_ Ichigo.

The father of her child.

The love of her life.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime yelled running with her son to the man. Hearing the name, Daichi was astonished.

_Ichigo_

_Ichigo _

_Ichigo _

"Dad?" Daichi whispered.

The tall orange haired man heard his name and turned around to see a pair of two chasing him.

A child and a female.

A very pretty female with long curled auburn hair.

Dressed in royal apparel.

_She must be the princess, but how does she know my name? _The man thought to himself. As if it came to him out of no where, he bowed down. "P-Princess of France, what can I do for you milady."

Before Daichi and Orihime made it to Ichigo, he bowed to them. Orihime stopped in her steps after hearing the words that came out of his mouth, "I-Ichigo, what are you doing?" She asked. Daichi let go of her hand, "Dad! Dad!" He yelled, running to the man he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long!" Daichi admitted into the mans chest.

"I-I'm sorry, but who are you?" Ichigo questioned hugging the boy back, he looked up to Orihime, "And how do you know my name?''.

"Ichigo, d-don't you remember me?" Orihime asked hurt, bringing her arms to her chest.

"I-I'm sorry, but no," Ichigo shook his head still holding the boy.

Daichi was so lost in the fact that he was meeting his father for the first time in his life; the conversation that was happening between his parents didn't register to him.

"You don't remember me at all? Or France? The promises you made to me, to us?" Orihime asked further, she felt a knot in her throat and her eyes were becoming glossy.

"France… W-When granny found me she said I was wearing a French badge," Ichigo said to himself.

"Found you?'' Orihime asked.

"It was towards the end of the war, I was beaten badly, hit my head… Granny had found me on the street and saved my life," Ichigo said. "How did you know me?"

Orihime couldn't find the words to answer for her body was not cooperating with her. Nodding, she couldn't stop the tears that fell.

"I-I missed you, we missed you," Orihime choked out. Meeting him the rest of the way, not caring he forgot her because of a head injury, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Daichi was still holding Ichigo around his waist, when he felt his mother's warmth; he had a small smile on his face.

"Y-You were my best friend, my protector. You taught me things from sword fighting to games. I-I loved you, w-we… we had a son around the time you went of to war, b-but you never came back. W-We were supposed to get married," Orihime whispered to him. Lifting up her gaze to look at him, she couldn't read the emotions on his face.

Ichigo was _lost. _When he heard his name being called, he didn't know what to expect. For the past four years, he has lived with Granny, working for her. He couldn't remember anything, only his name and a few images that he stumbled across in his dreams. There were other things he noticed, like how he knew how to sword fight extremely well, but that made sense for he was found wounded with a sword in hand.

For some reason, when Ichigo heard his name being called, it sounded familiar.

The girl's voice, it was from his dreams.

Then the little boy who called him father.

It made no sense to him, but then the girl spoke. She told him everything.

"We were supposed to get married? We loved each other?" Ichigo asked looking at Orihime.

Throughout the years, Orihime had known every single aspect that revolved around Ichigo, she knew all the faces he made and his jokes. She could read him like a book. What she saw on his face just now caused her to take a few steps back.

He really didn't remember her; she was like a stranger in his eyes.

"Y-Yes," Orihime whispered out.

Daichi had finally adjusted to all that was happening and heard the question his father asked.

"Daddy, don't you remember mommy?" Daichi asked also taking a step back to his mother.

"I'm sorry, but no, I don't," Ichigo said shaking his head.

Orihime had finally taken a look at him; he didn't have his sword anywhere on him.

His sword was his life.

He wasn't wearing his knight apparel but peasant clothing.

"Orihime! Oh there you are, father and mother were beginning to worry!" Rangiku's voice was heard a few feet away followed by two knights.

"Orihime?" Rangiku repeated.

* * *

What did you think? I would love to know!

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	4. Chapter 4

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~**

Hello my dear readers! I hope you guys like how the stories moving along so far! A special thank you for **Ermilus, Cormag, and Saint Sita! **Your comments were so sweet and helpful!

**Saint Sita:** Thanks for reading this story! And no Ichigo does not have another family nor is he married to anyone else. He did live with someone for the past four years, but there will be more about that next chapter. Keep reading and you'll find out more:)

previous chapter... 

Orihime had finally taken a look at him; he didn't have his sword anywhere on him.

His sword was his life.

He wasn't wearing his knight apparel but peasant clothing.

"Orihime! Oh there you are, father and mother were beginning to worry!" Rangiku's voice was heard a few feet away followed by two knights.

"Orihime?" Rangiku repeated.

**Chp 4**

**Father and Son**

"What are you doing here alone? And why didn't you take a knight with you! A woman of your class should not be walking by herself and with a child too! Father and mother were beginning to panic! Orihime, you have to start worrying about your-"She stopped as she saw the look on Orihime's face. She looked so terrified, broken. Rangiku then saw the puffy cheeks and tears.

"Hime, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just worried about you and Daichi!" As Rangiku finally made her way to her younger sister's side, she too stood shocked.

Orihime still had not registered her sister's presence until she moved next to her. Looking up to the blue eyed beauty, she began to speak.

"R-Rangiku, I-It's Ichi," she choked out with a sad smile on her face, "B-But he doesn't remember me, or anyone else, h-he injured his h-head," Rangiku could feel the pain emanating off of Orihime. Giving her sister a hug and allowing her to cry, she moved her gaze back to a still surprised Ichigo.

"After all these years, I'm happy you're safe Ichigo." Rangiku said with a smile on her face, "But your memory…" She trailed off, unsure of how to deal with the new information.

"Do you remember anything from your past?" She asked, worried blue eyes meeting speechless brown.

He shook his head and said a horse ''No". Rangiku sighed, rubbing Orihime's back she looked at Daichi. The boy looked just as confused, different emotions consuming his face.

"Daichi, you alright?" Rangiku asked. He didn't respond. Orihime looked at her only son and her heart broke in two, she knew how much Daichi had wanted to meet Ichigo. She knew how much he wanted approval, someone to call 'dad'. She knew, even though her son didn't meet him yet, that he loved Ichigo with all his little heart. Feeling like a horrible mother for not comforting her own son, Orihime whispered a thank you to Rangiku and moved away.

As Daichi tightened his little fists, he looked up to Ichigo. He was only three and a half, almost four in a few days, but he didn't fully understand the situation at all. Yet he was still a very smart boy for his age, much more mature than the other children around him. From the eyes of a four year old, all he understood was that the man his mother loved forgot her, forgot all the promises he made to her. From his perspective, the man his mother loved didn't even miss her.

He made her cry.

That alone was unforgivable.

But this man, _Ichigo, _didn't even ask Daichi what his name was.

He hadn't shown any interest in him up to this moment.

Daichi didn't understand what a hard hit on the head causes, he didn't know the meaning of memory loss, and he didn't understand what Ichigo was going through at all.

But from his eyes, Ichigo was hurting his mom, Ichigo was hurting him.

With one last look at the tall muscular man, Daichi ran the opposite way.

He didn't want to be there.

He didn't want to see Ichigo make his mom sad anymore.

He felt unwanted by his own father.

The man everyone looked up to.

The man he wanted to be.

The protector.

The hero.

Before Orihime could make it to her son, he sprinted off.

"Daichi!" She yelled after him, but before she could make another move, Ichigo sprinted after the little boy.

As Orihime was about to follow the pair, a hand held her back.

"He's a strong boy, they both are. Just give them some time. Ichigo will keep Daichi safe and bring him back," Rangiku said to her younger auburn haired sister.

As Orihime looked back at Rangiku, she knew everything she was saying was right, but she couldn't help it. The two men she loved the most in her life, besides her father of course, were now far away from her. In fact, she didn't even know where they were. She had to be there for Daichi, she had to be there for her son.

As if Rangiku knew what Orihime was thinking, she added, "Ichigo will be there for Daichi, it's his turn now." Rangiku gave her younger sister a smile, letting her know eventually this will all be okay.

Daichi didn't know where he was going, _Anywhere but here, _he thought to himself. Dodging branches and jumping over ditches, Daichi ran. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the approaching footsteps behind him, right on his tail. For only a three and a half almost four year old he was an insanely fast child, 'You get it from your father' General Zaraki said to him once. But Daichi still had a tiny frame, so when he attempted to jump over a two foot branch, he tripped.

Prepared to meet the ground, he was surprised when strong hands grabbed him around his waist and lifted him up. With his eyes still closed, those same hands brought Daichi's body closer to his chest and cradled him.

"You shouldn't do that, running off on your own, you could've seriously gotten hurt!" Ichigo scolded the boy, his ideal scowl in place. When Ichigo saw the boys bottom lip tremble, his eyes still shut, he unknowingly brought him closer and his face softened. "I feel like this is all I've been doing to you since we've met, but I am truly sorry." Ichigo said in a gentler tone making his way back to princess Orihime.

"A-Are you happy?" Daichi asked finally opening his eyes, chocolate brown meeting chocolate brown. Daichi felt like he was looking at an older him.

"That I found out about my past?" Ichigo asked his look alike, his son. Daichi nodded.

"Well I was shocked at first; it was all so new, this is all so new. I went the past four years not knowing of my past, I only knew my name and I was part of a war on the French side. That was it. And now I find out that I was meant to get married, had a family. A son." Ichigo smiled down at Daichi, "A beautiful family, a handsome son," Daichi blushed hiding his face into his fathers chest. "I didn't think I would ever remember, I still don't. But princess Orihime, your mother, when I saw her… It felt right that she was there, like she belonged there. By my side. It was as if a piece I had been looking for the past four years finally clicked. And when you ran off, I couldn't let you go."

"Will you come home with us?" Daichi asked with hope.

"To France?" Ichigo responded.

"Yes!"

When Ichigo looked at his only sons face, he knew the answer straightaway.

He could never say no.

And he didn't want to.

"If it's alright with you and princess Orihime."

"Yes! Yes! I get to show everyone my father! And Grandpa Ishin will be so happy! Everyone will be so happy…" Daichi trailed off, smile adorning his tiny face. _Meeting my father, this... this is the best birthday present ever! _Daichi thought to himself.

"Grandpa Ishin?" Ichigo questioned.

"Mommy said grandpa Ishin's your father."

"Oh," Ichigo paused, "Do I have any other family?" He felt something churn in his stomach.

"Aunt Yuzu and Aunt Karin," Daichi said nodding his head.

"And my mother?" Ichigo further questioned.

"She's in a beautiful place!" Daichi's smile grew, "I-I've never met her, but grandpa Ishin and mommy tell me about her all the time. Grandma Masaki's in heaven." Daichi said as a matter-of-factly. Ichigo felt his stomach drop, he was slowly, very slowly, _remembering._ He was actually remembering.

"Daichi, please, tell me more," Ichigo looked down at his son.

Nodding his head, Daichi spoke away.

He told Ichigo about everything, everyone. The castle, the workers, there family. By the time Daichi was done, they reached the area where they first met.

Ichigo still didn't remember._  
_

Any of it.

Not his parents or sisters.

Not his home.

It was as if all the memories were locked away.

He couldn't find the key.

But may be, eventually, it'll come back to him?

May be he does have the key?

He looked down at his miniature self.

This little boy.

This handsome caring little boy.

His strong little son.

May be he was the key? The key not his past, but his future?

* * *

**What did you think? I would love to know!**

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	5. Chapter 5

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~**

Hello readers, sorry for the late update and shorter than usual chapter! I will make it up to you all, promise! I would like to thank all those who favorited, followed, and reviewed! A fathers day update of course! Enjoy!

Special thank you to** racesa36, Renji4eva, Saint Sita, Cormag, nypsy, Guest, and naleah! **

**Chp 5**

**Thoughts **

"D-Daichi, your back," Orihime whispered hoarsely, a beautiful smile gracing her flawless features. Finally relaxing, she walked up to the approaching pair.

Father and son.

Together after four years.

As a family.

The sight of Ichigo gently holding Daichi in his arms caused Orihime's heart to skip multiple beats.

It's been so long.

Too long.

But now they're together.

That's all that matters.

"My sincere apologies princess, but now we're back," Ichigo replied in a formal-respectful matter, still cradling Daichi to his chest, the toddlers head placed right above his heart. Orihime memorized the sight, it was perfect.

Although, the tone and unfamiliarity Ichigo was treating her with made Orihime upset, but she completely understood he had nothing to do with it.

The knights stood behind the pair, shock visible on their faces. Of course they recognized this man, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Their friend.

Their companion.

Rangiku also stood on the side lines, watching, observing. She could not hide her curiosity nor could she hide the happiness she felt for her sister. Hime, her princess, finally found the love of her life. And her lovely brother-in-law was back, she couldn't wait to start harassing him either. _May be I'll give him time_, she thought to herself. _My jokes can wait.__  
_

"Mommy! Guess what dad said!" Daichi didn't wait for his mother's response, "He will come back with us, to France! We can be a happy family mommy!"

Orihime couldn't believe the news, her hopeful grey eyes looked up to Ichigo's, asking, begging for confirmation.

He nodded in return, smiling down at his son.

"I don't think I could phantom leaving you two," Ichigo responded meeting Orihime's teary gaze. "I-If that is alright with you princess of course, I would hate to intrude!" He quickly added with a frown.

"Yes, yes it is alright," she happily replied, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Ichigo, may I ask you a favor?" Orihime brought her hands to her heart.

"Anything princess."

"Can I speak to the elder woman who has been caring for you this entire time? To thank her?"

"Yes, I should probably speak to her if I am to leave soon," Ichigo frowned, a scowl adorning his face. _His scowl, how I missed his scowl. _Orihime refused to shed any other tears, but she couldn't help it. She was so happy, so so happy.

"Thank you," Orihime said with a large smile. Ichigo couldn't help it; this auburn haired beauty's antics were infectious.

"No problem," he smiled back at her.

Orihime felt her throat constrict_, he still has this affect on me_. _He will always have this affect on me._

Ichigo didn't miss the fact that the princess of France was observing him with her gaze, he felt something flip, _could it be my heart?_ As he flushed, he continued to speak.

"Shall I take you to her now?"

"Yes please."

"Alright, Daichi, you alright up here?" Ichigo turned to his son. He didn't want to let go of him, but he didn't want to annoy the little thing by being too clingy after they just met.

"If it's alright, can I stay in your arms?" Daichi mumbled into Ichigo's hard chest, slowly lifting his gaze to meet his father's.

"Of course," Ichigo smiled down at the child.

Ichigo was not one to smile, but with everything that's happened today... His cheeks hurt.

"She doesn't live too far away from here, it's only a few minutes away." Leading the way, Orihime was accompanied by her sister and the knights. Walking behind Ichigo who was still carrying Daichi, Orihime had hope. _I see it, you're still the same. You're still our Ichigo. _With that hope, Orihime continued her walk.

Stopping by a small wooden home, Ichigo asked the group following him to give him a minute. Disappearing inside with his son, Ichigo later came back followed by an older lady.

"Chia, this is the princess of France, the mother of my son," Ichigo smiled down at the older lady.

"Ichigo, they're both so beautiful, I'm so happy for you," Chia said with a horse voice.

"Miss, I would like to thank you, on behalf of France and myself. You saved one of our most loyal knights, a treasured friend of mine," Orihime smiled down to the senior while holding her wrinkly hands.

"Ichigo is a special one," Chia shifted her gaze from Orihime to Ichigo.

"That he is," Orihime agreed.

After reminiscing for a few minutes, with one final goodbye and a heartfelt thank you, the group made their way back to the English Royal families castle.

"Don't think you got rid of me Chia, thank you for everything, again." Ichigo gave the older woman a hug.

"Don't thank me Ichigo and you better visit," she scowled. Ichigo smirked, "I did rub off on you, good bye Chia."

"It was nice meeting you!" Daichi waved at the older lady as they walked away.

"You too Daichi, good bye all!" Chia waved back.

"Daddy, does Chia live alone?" Daichi questioned his father.

"No, she has many grandchildren, a large family. She actually tried to arrange me with one of her daughters," Ichigo scowled, chilling at the memory.

"Arrange?" Daichi further questioned.

"Nothing important," Ichigo looked down at his son.

"Alright."

Orihime who was walking alongside the pair frowned at what she heard. Ichigo noticed and tried to hop off the topic._  
_

Going back to the port, there was a carriage waiting for the small group. Stepping inside, Ichigo felt out of place. Everyone was dressed so fancy while he was in rags. _Was I really a part of this niche?_

Feeling a hand on his knee, he looked up.

"Its alright, you don't have to worry about anything. I asked the knights to grab a pair of armor for you once we reach the castle walls." Orihime informed Ichigo trying to comfort him. "But your sword... You took it to battle with you-" Orihime stopped herself from continuing, taking a deep breathe, she continued. "I'm sure captain Zaraki and Mr. Urahara will assist you in building a new one, they have a talent when it comes to the act of a blacksmith after all," Orihime smiled thinking of her companions back home. _How happy they will be when they see Ichigo! _

"Thanks," Ichigo smiled at the auburn haired female. She felt her face grow warm, Daichi smirked at the pair.

_We're finally a family, _the little boy giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo looked down to his son.

"Nothing," Daichi responded shrugging his shoulders, smirk still adorning his features.

"Oh, really?" Ichigo raised a brow.

"Yup."

"Alright," Ichigo said before he began to tickle the smaller boy.

The rest of the ride was filled with the laughter of a toddler thanks to his loving father.

The others in the carriage couldn't wipe the smile off their faces.

* * *

**What did you think? I would love to know! **

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	6. Chapter 6

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~ **

Hello readers! An update for all of you out there! Thanks for reading :)

Special thanks to **guest and nypsy! **

previous chapter...

"Oh, really?" Ichigo raised a brow.

"Yup."

"Alright," Ichigo said before he began to tickle the smaller boy.

The rest of the ride was filled with the laughter of a toddler thanks to his loving father.

The others in the carriage couldn't wipe the smile off their faces.

**CHP 6**

**King**

Finally reaching the English castle, Daichi hopped out of the carriage his father in tow.

"This is the first time I've ever been to England daddy! France is a little differenter… Not really though," asking his father to come closer to him, he whispered into his ear, "But I think our castle is a little bigger!"

"I see," Ichigo chuckled at his sons antics.

"Daddy, will you show me around England one day during our stay?" Daichi asked kicking a rock on the ground.

"If that is what my son desires, I say why not," Ichigo nodded his head, "Of course, only if it's alright with your mother," he looked back at Orihime who was right behind him. With a small smile gracing her features, she nodded.

"What about tomorrow! It is my birthday after all; I would like to share it with you and mother!"

"Hey, what about me?" Rangiku pouted, Daichi scowled.

"You can come too Rangiku." Daichi smiled up at his hurt aunt who immediately smiled back.

"Good, I would've come either way!"

"Well happy early birthday Daichi!" Ichigo lifted up his giggling son, "I'm happy you're allowing me to spend it with you."

Walking into the castle, many of the English nights frowned at the sight of Ichigo.

"A peasant, what is he doing here? Touching royalty at that too, what a shame." They whispered. Rangiku glared at eachone of them shutting them up, Orihime ignored their banter.

It was not true, why should she be bothered by it?

Daichi and Ichigo on the other hand… were different stories. Ichigo wanted to pummel each and every single one of them.

What, they think they're all high and mighty because they're nights?

Daichi would have joined him, for a three and half almost four year old, he was surprisingly strong.

Father and son adorning identical scowls chose to keep quiet, their glares good enough. After all, they were representing the French.

An entire nation miles away.

They could not disappoint.

"Can you escort us to the King and Queen of France please?" Orihime asked their escorts.

"Of course milady," He bowed.

Entering a large dining room, Orihime's parents were dancing to the violin.

"Father, mother, look who we brought with us!" Rangiku yelled in a sing song voice. Stopping their movements, the king and queen turned around.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, good to see you again, son," the king approached Ichigo. Letting go o Daichi's hand, Ichigo bowed.

"Please, stand. You will be family soon after all, how would it look if my own family bowed down to me? Don't be too formal, I've known you since your birth!" The king grabbed Ichigo's shoulder, standing at the same height, Ichigo saw deep into the kings eyes, knowledge and in the depths _care, love? _

"Ichigo, I'm so glad you're safe," the queen wiped away a few tears. Pulling the taller man in for a hug, he was shocked by the action. Stiff as a log, the queen pulled back.

"I'm sorry, it's just been too long! More then four years, you have grown my boy! Masaki would've been so proud," Wiping away more tears, the queen could no longer

speak.

"Father, Ichigo has…" Rangiku paused looking over at a blurry eyed Orihime. "Amnesia." Orihime finished the sentence, "He doesn't remember who we are." Orihime wiped away a tear, "…Yet, he doesn't know who we are yet." She corrected herself, flashing her signature smile. Ichigo had to take a deep breathe, _she's so beautiful. _

"I see," the king scrutinized Ichigo. "Will you be coming to France with us?"

"Yes." Ichigo said without hesitation.

"Very well, I see you now know you are a father." The king raised a brow as Ichigo nodded, "My daughter is of French Royal blood, her child, Daichi is in future line for King. Orihime's husband will also be the future ruler of France… Ichigo, I have known your family long before you were born and am very close to them, their knights have been taking care of my family for centuries. You promised me long ago that you would protect my daughter and the Kurosaki men are men of their word. Your father is one of our personal doctors, he lives in our castle. As a part of your promise, I will not allow my daughters name to be soiled. You loved her once, I am hoping those feelings are there still." The king and Ichigo noticed Orihime visibly tense. "After all if it is true love, there's no plausible way it can fully disappear. After you went of to fight in the battle, Orihime found out she was pregnant. We agreed when you returned you would marry. But-," the king frowned and changed the topic. "Anyways, we are blessed that we've found you once more. Your mother," the king smiled, "was also very close to us. She was my wife's best friend," the king laughed as the queen nodded wiping away more tears. "She was once a princess but married a commoner losing her land and power… You are also of royal blood and through the years had shown me you truly cared for my daughter. Do you accept a life with my daughter, marriage in the eyes of the court?" The king asked seriously, Orihime was on the edge of her seat for an answer.

"Yes," Ichigo nodded his head looking into the shadowy grey eyes of an auburn haired princess who was smiling at him.

"Good," the king smiled. "Welcome to the family."

Moving along the corridors, a worker showed the family to there rooms.

"We will inform you when dinner is ready, the English King and Queen would like to dine with you." Bowing, the worker left. The one standing next to her handed Ichigo extra royal clothing.

"I-I just thought that now we are to be married, you can just where this," Orihime motioned to the clothing. She had asked one of the workers to make sure there was a room available next to hers so that Ichigo could stay near by. She refused to lose him again and didn't think he would be very comfortable with sleeping in the same bed with her.

"Mom, can I stay with Ichigo in his room tonight?" Daichi asked looking up to his parents.

"If it's alright with Ichigo," Orihime smiled down at her son. He was taking all this so well, Ichigo and Daichi were practically inseparable.

"I'd like that," Ichigo picked up a laughing Daichi.

"How about we get settled down and I show you around the castle after? The last time I was here I was a little younger-," Orihime frowned, "But I think I still know my way around."

"Sure," Ichigo gave Orihime a small smile. He loved her enthusiasm and kind nature. Orihime's breathe stopped in her throat. _I missed you. But you're here, we can be happy again. _Feeling her eyes become blurry, she frowned. _I've been so emotional lately. _Smiling once more at Ichigo and giving Daichi a kiss on his cheek, she moved to her corridors.

"Let's open the door!" Daichi touched the knob, struggling to open said door.

"Let me help you," Ichigo laughed, Daichi scowled. "You look just like me you know," Ichigo couldn't prevent the pride that was in his words.

"I know, mommy and Grandpa Ishin would tell me everyday." Ichigo smiled, _my father, I wonder what he's like? _

Opening the doors, Ichigo was one again speechless.

It was so big, magnificent.

The room was bigger than the house he's lived in the past four years. The bed alone could house five people. And on the floor were multiple chests, all filled with fine clothing. Materials ranging from silk to cotton.

_This is going to take some getting used to._

* * *

**What did you think? I would love to know! **

**Who do you think are the King and Queen of England? **

**Will dinner go well?**

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


End file.
